Avalance mini fic Collection
by riah alice drake
Summary: Avalance mini fics. This is my first time writing for this ship so sorry in advance if it's not that great.
1. Avalance Date Night

"All of these are rigged up like crazy." The blonde pointed out as they wandered the pathway going deeper into the little street fair gaming layout.

"Yeah but come on even you have to admit some of these look like fun." Ava answered breaking completely from her normal reserved and locked down 'Agent Sharp' mode as the pair weaved in between giggling happy kids running from one game to another.

"Humm. Let me guess." Sara mused glancing up at the row of prizes hanging overhead when her companion pulled them to a stop in front of the last line of gaming stalls. "That one." The blonde pointed obviously struggling to keep from rolling her eyes at the thing.

Ava dipped her head trying in vain to hide a blush as her hand brushed at her hair pushing it back behind her ear. Why oh why did Sara have to use that raised eyebrow head tilt against her like that all the time. She knew damned well what that did to the agent's heart rate.

"Well, you did promise you'd get me whatever I wanted. And we are still trying to kill time until the rest of the team can fix whatever the heck happened to the ship this time." The time agent reminded her in a playful voice. "And since I can't have you right now like I want." She added talking too low for anyone but Sara to hear her as the assassin's arms wound back around her waist.

Sara repressed a shiver with extreme difficulty at the whispered words letting her nails scrap down her lover's back over her shirt ever so subtly but still hard enough that Ava knew she'd done it. "You know you'll have to pay for that comment when we get our room back." The captain replied in a soft purr of a threat as her long honey-colored hair was flipped over one shoulder.

"Happy too." Ava nodded her challenging smile still in place as she steered them across the little pathway between the games. "but for now, how about you show off those shooting skills I've read so much about."

"Read about? Avs you've seen them first hand." Sara laughed earning an eye roll from the taller woman whose hand had slipped back into hers as they crossed the street. "Humor me then." Ava threw back at her gently shoving the WaveRider captain toward the stall with a child like smile on her lips.

"You're kidding right?" the boy laughed when Sara demanded the game be put at the highest setting just to make it a challenge as she handed over the money.

"Oh, she _never_ jokes about things like this." Ava corrected her arms folded in front of her as she rested against the side of the gaming stall sending the annoyed looking Captain Lance a teasing smile that the shorter blonde only returned with a teasing wink as the teenager running the game scoffed in disbelief as he messed with the controls before the game started up.

"No not that one." Ava announced when the teenager's shanking hand reached up to take down the animal they'd been talking about earlier. "I'd like _**that one**_ please." Her smile only growing as she pointed to the one she really wanted her eyes flickering between the plush toy and the retreating blonde as Sara wandered away to go check out the fair food truck wondering what new things had been added to the menu since the last time she'd been to a street fair.

"Thank You." The agent smiled her arms winding happily around the thing as she hurried to catch up to her girlfriend.

Ava pretended not to notice Sara's lingering eyes on the thing in her arms as she slid in beside her while the shorter blonde waited in line "What are you getting?" the time agent questioned still cuddling with the stuffed toy her lover had just won for her. "I'm sticking with a classic and just getting a funnel cake." Sara answered in a bored kind of voice, "Even when that donut bacon cheeseburger sandwich does look tempting." The assassin admitted after some thought as the line moved up a bit.

"Yeah wouldn't want you losing those abs you've worked so hard for." Ava nodded letting out a teasing laugh when Sara only swatted her arm harder than intended. "I am very comfortable in my body thanks," the shorter blonde retorted but knew her lover was only joking.

"Ouch," Ava whined covering her arm as the pins and needles feeling spread down to her fingers. "Do that again and I'm letting Pan take a bite out of you." The agent warned holding up the fluffy white alligator she was hugging onto with a childish pout.

"Seriously." Sara groaned at the name but secretly loving it as the line moved up again. "One funnel cake with extra powdered sugar and two bottles of water thanks." She ordered. "You want anything?" she joked not taking her eyes away from the woman at her side.

"You got me her I get you this." The agent bargained with a raised eyebrow when Sara opened her mouth to argue when Ava pushed the alligator she'd been giggling into over to her as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the snack.

The captain relented with a small jerk of her head pressing her face against the white fluffy back of the stuffed toy she was holding to hide her smile.

As date nights go this had to be one of the best that didn't involve getting shot at or ended in fighting off pirates.

 ** _Author Note: For those of you that want to know what Pan looks like:_** ** _Wishpets 36" White Gator Blue Eyes Plush Toy_**


	2. A Purrfect Avalance Surpaws

Sara was ashamed to say that it wasn't until she'd woken up from a between missions cat nap that she'd even noticed it. And that was only because she'd been burrowing into it soft fur in her sleep.

"Where did you come from?" The captain questioned her voice still thick with sleep as she blinked clarity back into her eyes. "I'm not really a cat person but you are kind of cute." She admits staring into the cat's kind-looking brown eyes as Sara starched herself out along the bed she hadn't been laying on before. The assassin knew for a fact that she'd been curled up on the small sofa in her office when she'd closed her eyes and now she was tucked into her bed like she was a child.

"Well, it's a sure thing you didn't move me here." Sara grumbled scratching under her companion's chin as she tried to remember who had been carrying her down the halls of her ship. But she just came up empty only that she felt safe with them holding her close as they wondered the corridors from her office to her room.

"Probably the same someone who left you to guard me huh?" the blonde mused meeting the sabretooth's unblinking eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Thought as much." Sara sighed when the room stayed just as quiet as before she'd spoken. "Do you think we should take the day off?" the blonde questioned pushing her long hair back over her ear with a little laugh at her own descent into childish actions in talking to a stuffed animal like it was a real one that could talk back to her.

"Well too bad kitty cat. We're staying in for a while longer." She announced quietly deciding that she deserved the day or at least half the day off to recharge. And thanks to whoever had moved her to a more comfortable relaxing spot than the small leather sofa in her office she now had someone to talk to other than the ships automated pilot when she wanted some time alone from her shipmates.

"Aviator," Sara whispered to herself when she spotted a scrap of navy blue fabric tied around the animal's neck giving away who had snuck the plush prehistoric feline into her room. "That's what I'll call you." She smiled nodding appreciatively at her own on the name nuzzling her forehead against the cat's "Welcome to the ship little Avs."

To bad the lady herself was nowhere to be seen. "Gideon any chance Ava's still on board?" Sara asked the ceiling as her fingers stroked the cat's head absently.

"Director Sharp had to return immediately to the Time Burrow after dropping off your gift Captain, but she did say that she would call when she had a free moment." The IA answered sounding as close to sympathetic as Sara had ever heard her as she pulled her knees up to her chest letting her back rest against the headboard of her bed.

"Worth a shot." Sara sighed running her hands through her sleep-tousled hair then going back to staring at the fluffy cat sitting on her chest. "Least I have you to cuddle with."

"Happy Birthday Peter Pan." Ava's voice tells the snuggling time ship captain. Then after a small pause and that little giggling laugh, the listening blonde found so heart warningly adorable a whispered: "I love you, Sara."

Captain Lance stilled in quiet puzzling over what had just happened until an inspection of the big cat's collar gave her the answer.

Ava hadn't even gotten a chance to give her anything more than a shy smile in greeting before Sara was talking fast in a rare moment of unbridled happiness "I love her so much thank you thank you thank you."

"ha-ha you're welcome babe." Ava laughed the stress of the day lifting from her shoulders the longer she witnesses the usually locked down captain's curiosity as she nuzzles her grinning face against the top of the stuffed cat's head on the other end of the video call.

"I just thought since I have Pan that you deserved someone to cuddle with when I can't get away now I'm busy whipping this place into shape." Ava smiled in low simmering pride. "Dam. Aviator and I could use the company once this call ends." Sara pouted "She and I are spending the day veg'ing out or whatever people say nowadays for taking a personal day while you're making that place…Sharp."

Ava groaned at the pun but couldn't hold in the laughter at it either. "Sara Lance. Did you really name a sabretooth tiger 'Aviator'?" the time agency director scoffed stretching her arms over her head as she leaned back in her chair to try and get comfortable.

"Says the woman who calls an alligator Pan." Her giggling assassin girlfriend replied seeing that the agent had already pulled the animal in question out from the side closet

"Touché Lance."

"So, when can we get them a play date?" Ava's eyes sparked at the question while Sara just grinned shamelessly at the video screen. "What I miss you." Sara confessed looking up at the time director thought her lashes "I admit it okay. I miss you Avs."

"I miss you too Sara." Ava agreed pulling the white plush animal in her lap into a tight hug while Sara was going the same with her tiger making the recording attached to the stuffed toys makeshift collar play out between them.

"You know it's not my birthday today." Sara laughed not repressing the happy shiver at hearing Ava say she loved her. "I know but I only had a limited recording time and it was the first thing that came into my head that wasn't complete cliched romantic mush."

"I do tend to have that effect on people."

Ava sighed in agreement "You know what?" the former agent asked after casting a glance around her orderly office.

"What?" Sara wondered genuinely curious but was only met with the call being cut off. "No that wasn't what I was wondering." The captain grumbled falling back onto the bed to glare up at the ceiling.

"I was wondering if you two get to take a day then why can't we take one too." Ava clarified as she closed the time portal behind her already kicking off her shoes beside the bed.

"Now that has to be the second-best thing I've heard all day." The question on the tip of Ava's tongue was answered when Sara pressed Aviator's collar as she repositioned the long-toothed cat farther up the bed beside the fluffy white alligator Ava had brought with her while the woman herself climbed up onto the bed beside her lover letting Sara curl around her as she let herself relax for the first time since she'd left the same bedroom that morning.

 _ **Author Note:**_ ** _Aviotor = the Build a Bear Sabertooth Tiger_**


	3. Sleeping Apartbut Still Together

She was **Not** avoiding Sara Lance.

No that was most definitely not what she was doing. It was just that she always happened to be busy with being the director of the Time Bureau. Meaning that she when she wasn't actively reprimanding agents for trying to break the agency rules, talking with Gary or some other agent about something or other that needed attending to and couldn't disturbed or in the gym watching over or participating in agent training Ava was just doing whatever she could to be away from her desk whenever Captain Lance would try and call her or on the few times Sara had just shown up at the Bureau looking for her in person.

Nor was the former Legends handler going to admit to spending more than a few of her nights when she wasn't working herself into exhaustion with her own personal strength or weapons training was she curled up on her bed with a half-empty bottle of something stronger than water or coffee before crying herself to something resembling an uneasy sleep clinging to a certain blue-eyed alligator that was the only true witness to the director's pain.

* * *

(Across time but at the same time)

She really shouldn't have been surprised when she'd started to see less and less of the Director. Not that Sara blamed her one bit for the cold shoulder after she'd broken her heart. It was more than the former assassin missed all the conversations (verbal and otherwise) she would share with the soft-spoken fiercely skilled woman she had just weeks ago finally called her girlfriend out loud rather than just in her messed-up head.

"It's not that I've stopped loving her." The captain stammered the scotch in her glass sloshing over the edge as she gestured around with it like that was proving her point for her. "But I can't let her keep loving me and breaking down her life…. I'm nothing more than a died in the wool cold-blooded killer and that's all I'll ever be. No matter how hard I try and make up for everything I've done, and I can't…I can't just let her have to shoulder any more of my mistakes." The blonde whispered throwing herself down beside the only one allowed to share her bed anymore.

"I care too much about her to let her suffer because of me," Sara whispered her voice breaking as she hid her tears in the fur of the only cat she'd ever come to love. "I just wish protecting her didn't hurt so God damned much." she cried softly one arms clinging around the tiger's side needing it closer as her tears continued to fall. Her other hand snaked under the pillow the long-toothed cat's creator had been sleeping on her fingers curling yet again around the note still hidden there claiming that side of Sara's bed as her own as the overworked Captain feel into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

(Supposed to be a shared dream)

True she was a bit on the drunker side to be filling out reports and handling possibly life-altering paperwork but it was better than having to spend another night either drinking until her hands tingled so much she couldn't hold the bottle anymore or pushing herself far beyond her workout limits then falling face first onto her bed that she was no longer sharing with anyone but a tear stayed stuffed animal for a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Why couldn't everyone just follow the rules and not try to screw things over any more than they already were? No means No. Every agent had agreed to the same rules when they joined. It shouldn't be so hard just to stick with them.

Even if it did mean that someone would finally uncover where Jimmy Hoffa was.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million and twenty-seven times Johnson. No." Ava growled under her breath glaring daggers at yet another report on the subject shoving the papers away while stifling a yawn with her other hand.

"Gary where are those reports from HR you said they sent me?" the overtired director questioned needing another kind of distraction while rubbing her eyes as she tried yet again but choosing against going home to an empty apartment and an even colder bed. "Gary?" Ava called again when her normally prompt assistant didn't make any kind of sound that he'd heard her talking with him. "If you've fallen asleep again out here…." The tall blonde complained pulling the door to her office open to continue yelling at her no longer helpful assistant.

But the space outside her office door wasn't the rest of the Time Agency.

It was something both better and worst than that in fact.

"Aaavvaa." Sara greeted grinning down at her from the top rung of the salmon ladder dressed in that same dark blue shirt and black pants that she'd been wearing the time Ava had fought with her in the hallway on the WaveRider. "Going to try to bring me in again Director Sharpe?" her former girlfriend teased. That is until she dropped down back to the floor and somehow into more suitable workout attire with that all too tempting smile on her lips.

Ava shook her head her voice failing her as she feels Sara's arms sliding around her waist hugging her closer. "Too Bad." The assassin in her arms pouted pressing a kiss against the hollow of the still stunned time agent's throat.

A low happy sounding growl from behind her pulled her attention from Sara's wondering hands along Ava's lower back. "You tease." The assassin smiled swatting playfully at Ava's arm as her eyes fell on the other two now winding themselves together over by the sparring mats. "Could have said you just want a playdate." Sara hummed untangling herself from the agent once they were settled against the beaten leather just enough to run her free hand over the rough scales of a familiar white scaled reptile who was now alive and oh so very real as it rested its head on the time ship captain's leg while Ava had to handle an equally living breathing and cuddling fully grown saber cat trying to climb up completely into her lap wanting its ear scratched.

"When did a time agent ever leave quietly." Ava whispers against her ear pushing the snuggling lap stealer away to pull Sara fully into her lap biting down against the shell of her ear making Sara groan when the director's free hand started to trace along the captain's toned stomach. "I told you before Lance. I don't want you to be normal."

* * *

Ava wakes up with the sound of Sara's low moan still ringing in her ears under the sound of her phone ringing out in her apartment not snuggled together on the WaveRider with the woman she had come to love.

"This had better be important." Ava snarled into the phone even when only two people had the number as the last warm feelings from her dream faded into the darkened cream color of her apartment's walls.

(on the WaveRider a little bit ahead in time)

If Sara was able she would happily take the heaviest hitting flamethrower she could find to the AI's hard drive for waking her up to something other than Ava's pleasured moan as she cums filling her ears one last time. For reminding the heartbroken former vigilante that that was a sound she would only be hearing in her dreams because of her own actions.

"This is vital Captain Lance." Gideon answered at her commander's grouchy mood as she kicked the sheets from around her legs. "The team has located the last totem but hadn't wanted to disturb you." The IA told her as Sara tenderly tucked her cat back under the covers as she finished pulled on a clean shirt.

"Call Av...Gary. Call Gary just in case." Sara groaned heading toward the door to check on her team.


	4. Love & Clones

It's after they've decided to go after Rip together to get the answers Ava deserves. "My entire life has been a lie." She groaned pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose to try and push the headache forming behind her eyes away just a little longer as she let Sara take away her glass.

The soft tickling of fur against her hand made the director's eyes snap open in surprise as she curls up in on herself even more not that that stopped her arms from locking around the animal Sara was offering to her cuddling around it like a welcoming lifeline. "And I've already told you that how I feel about you is all real." Sara corrected talking around the rim of Ava's glass as she finished off the last of her drink for her.

"You've also said that you've had messier breakups than fighting off a small army of well an ex that is in the room with you from trying to terminate us." Ava answered "Besides you were only saying that to get us out it's not like you meant it. You can't do _this_." Her hand gestures between them bitterly letting the scotch take hold to stop herself from spiraling over the fact that everything she ever thought about herself and even her very self was all just a clone of someone else.

"Well, a lot has changed since I've said that." Sara answered her tone just as harsh as Ava's as she poured herself another drink from the glass she'd taken from Ava when her own was still sitting half drunk on top of her desk. "Oh, I'm sorry you can't take having a relationship with me when you thought I was a real flesh blood person but now you know I'm just a copy of someone else I'm all hot to you again?" the taller blonde suggested her tone grotesque as she lifted her eyes from the tigers to Sara's.

Sara was standing behind her desk both palms pressed flat against its tabletop as she leaned in toward the taller woman her eyes burning in a blue fiery mix of determination and concern. "No, you jerk it took a week of missing you like crazy only to have Gary come in and tell me that you were missing then having to fight off the little army of those other clones trying to kill me and take you away from me again when I just got you back to make see that I'm still crazy in love with you and want you to be my girlfriend again."

"Those **_other_** clones?" Ava repeated her earlier anxieties coming back again at the reminder.

"Is that really what you're focusing on in that whole spiel Avs?" Sara answered with an exasperated sigh vaulting over the top of the desk, so she was right in front of the trembling time agent director. "Yes, those **_other_** clones." The captain repeated momentarily ignoring the little voice in her head telling her to comfort the blonde instead of mocking her as she pulled herself onto the little chair taking Aviator's place on Ava's lap both pinning the agent down and keeping her ground all at once if she was reading Ava's shaking arms snaked around her neck hugging her closer correctly.

"because despite what they might or might not share with you they are **_not_** and never will be the Ava Sharpe that I love." Ava's breathing hitched at her words but Sara wasn't about to stop talking now she'd started "They can never hold a candle to the Ava Sharpe I want to be with so much it hurts even when I will inevitably hurt her somehow when all I want to do is protect you from me and my demons, the one that can push my to my limits and beyond both in fights and missions and keeps me grounded when we're in bed together, the one…" but Ava was sitting up crushing her mouth to Sara's breaking off anything else the assassin would go on rambling honestly about while she opened up to the breaking down director.

"I've missed you too." Ava hiccupped nuzzling her forehead against Sara's "So can Pan come back over for a cuddle date night tonight?" the maybe clone questioned, "Why don't you come ask her that yourself." Ava blinked confused, so Sara elaborated while pulling them both up from the chair. "When I stopped by your place earlier while Ray and Gary were still waiting around the bureau for you I may have moved her from your bedroom to mine."

"It's okay I do that with Aviator sometimes when you and the team are on long missions." Ava confessed swinging their still joined hands between them as they walked.

"I knew I wasn't crazy when I could smell your perfume better most nights than others." Sara grinned in realization as the doors to her room slide open. "That's another thing those other, not my girlfriend Avas can't have." The shorter blonde hummed slowly pulling her nervous looking time agent farther into the room. "Anyone other than you comes into my room unannounced gets their legs broken." the captain announced defiantly making the woman whose hand she was still holding muffle a little wet girly giggle in the head of the plush animal she still held.

"She's not wrong Director Sharp. " Gideon commented "In fact, Mr. Heywood would have been sent to the infirmary twice in the last week due to our captain had he not possessed his steel shifting abilities." the IA confirmed.

"Snitch." Sara groaned finally feeling completely at ease again for the first time since she'd let Ava walk out of her room the week before as said woman let her spoon around her on top of the sheets. "I don't care how many legs you break just don't let go." Ava whispered rolling over in the circle of Sara's arms to face the shy looking blonde. "Never happening again." Sara vowed pressing a kiss against her hairline.


	5. After Cloned I Love Yous

Sara Lance hadn't spent the last two nights hiding out in her room like a child and drying her tears in the back of a sabretooth cat just because one woman had just walked away after Sara had finally confessed to loving her. But it wasn't just any woman. It had been Ava. Her Ava. Her Ava who Sara had just let walk away with tears in her eyes yet again without going after her and talking sense into one or both of them.

In a way the captain could understand where the director was coming from in a way she was still finding herself as well even after all this time from being in the pit. So, Ava was a clone. That didn't mean she wasn't her own woman with her own feeling and ways of looking at the world.

"Captain you have an…"

"Don't care I don't want to talk to anyone the crew knows this already. You already told Gary to call one of them when we have an anachronism right now, so it can't be him and everyone else can just go f-off." The Canary answered hating that her voice sounded so weak while she cuddled back around the one cat she could stand to love in the low lighting of her room.

"Okay, I guess I've earned that."

The shakiness of the tone confused her but the owner of it only brought another twist of pain to what was left of shaking blonde's broken heart. "I seemed to recall and if anyone else tried to come in your room they get a knife to the knees policy." Ava backtracked keeping her distance from the foot of the bed.

"Gideon already let me know you were at least coming." Sara answered her voice cracking as the first fresh hints of Ava's perfume drifted to her in the little space of her room. "If you're looking for Pan she's not here." She added her tone breaking even more on the name.

"I'm not I'm looking for you Sara." Ava replied so quietly that even Sara was having trouble hearing her in the stillness of the dark room.

"What do you want Director Sharpe?" Sara questioned thinking using her title would be easier when she remembered all too well Ava telling her that the rules were all she had to hold onto.

"Sara." Ava whispered as if the weakening time captain had dealt her a physical blow with the question. "What? You won't let me love you, so this is all we have now." Sara argued refusing to let any more of her tears fall while Ava took a hard breath folding her arms behind her back as she dropped her eyes to the sheets just in front of where Sara was still lying curled up on the bed they had once shared just weeks before.

The bed dipped but Sara resisted the instinct to reach for one of the many weapons she had stashed around the bed to defend herself. It was her room so if she wanted to stay cuddled up and sulking with Aviator to avoid looking at the woman who'd given the cat to her then she could. "You move any closer and I'm letting this cat take you out for me." She threatened the thick bite in her voice a clear give away that she'd been crying recently.

"Well, your cat can take on my alligator." Ava shot back positioning the animal in question between herself and Sara while she stretched out on the side of the bed she still considers her own despite not knowing exactly where she and Sara stood in their rocky relationship. She was on the painful side of hopeful when Sara only tossed a pillow over her shoulder in Ava's direction but did little else to force her ex out of her bed.

Ava would wake up what could have been seconds later feeling better than she had since she'd left the _Waverider_ after accepting Rip's 'resignation' and finally hearing the woman she cared so deeply about finally say those three little words to her to find herself pinned in place by said woman holding a handful of her shirt in a white-knuckled grip while her other arm was tucked around her other furry bedmate. Sara's head was pillowed against her chest and her breathing had synchronized with what had once been Ava's steady heartbeat while she slept.

The time director might not know for sure what was true about herself but the one thing she did know in all of her backward copy of a life. She was head over her cloned heels in love with Sara Lance and that was about the only thing that ever felt real to her in the storm of everything that wasn't.

Sara was real so being Ava's feelings for her had to be real too. Her stubborn girlfriend had already said that Ava was as real as she felt about her so by that logic Ava's feelings for Sara had to be quality strong and by that turn all belonging to herself and none of the other twelve Ava's that as come before.

"Stop thinking so loud Avs your interrupting girlfriend cuddles." Sara grumbled rubbing the side of her face deeper into the pillow she'd made of Ava's chest as she scooted closer under the single blanket covering the bed while they cuddled together on top of the comforter and sheets. "and nap time." Sara added scooting up to find a better place to listen to Ava's heartbeat as she fell back to sleep with Ava's hand rubbing little circles against her back with a whispered. "I love you too Sara." and the brush of her girlfriend's lips across the top of her head bringing a little smile to her lips as she drifted off.


	6. The After-Breakup Tango

Her hands her bloody. She hadn't thought to tape them up before she started, and she sure as hell wasn't about to stop just to do so. Let them bleed. Every hit she made she heard Ava's words in her head making her next attack that much harder.

"I needed one thing from you today Sara."

 _Right cross_

"I needed you in my corner."

 _Right Jab left Jab right jab again_

"Since when had protecting magical creatures that don't belong here more important than protecting me?"

 _Cross jab combination_

"It's not about you…"

 _Left cross combination_

"You're asking me to risk everything"

 _Rabbit punches_

"I've already given you everything I have to give."

"I'm Done."

"Just Go."

 _Bolo punch_

The bag rips. Spilling sand like tan colored blood onto the floor. Sara doesn't care. She keeps punching that is until the door slides open making her slow her movements enough to hear passed the blood roaring in her ears to listen as her companions speaks whilst the other heads over to at least steady her bag for her.

"It's done. In and out just like you asked." Charlie tells her opening at least one of the bottles in her hand with her teeth.

"Well, not completely babe. We did almost get caught by Garry. Almost." Zari corrects nodding in thanks for the beer Charlie is offering while the other is offered to Sara. The promise of alcohol was about the only thing that could make the captain stop at this point. Taking the scotch, the shapeshifter offered and drinking half in one long drink.

"Come on Captain." Zari whispers as if talking to a spooked animal. Because that was what her captain was now. A wounded woman with a broken heart.

Sara looks between them distrust in her eyes. "Thinking about decking Constantine you really want to miss that?" Charlie laughs offering another bottle of liquor this time adding a strew when Sara finished the first giving Zari time to finish bandaging up her hands. The blonde only shrugged letting Zari put an arm around her shoulders as the three left the gym.

They had made it to the hall before Sara finally spoke. Her voice low and husky from her workout. "Where is it?"

The other two will swear up and down that a flash of a spark returned to their captain's eyes as soon as her arms closed around the thing they'd been sent to get. They even think they see the hint of a real smile on her lips as she hugs it closer "Lets go see Constantine get his demonic butt kicked." She says taking the lead toward the sounds of Ray and Mick bickering from the kitchen.

* * *

Ava's head pounded with the worst migraine she'd had in a long while. Or it might have been the end of yet another hangover she'd stopped keeping track as she tries to focus on the report she was meant to be reading.

Giving up on her task she slams it down on her desk with one hand running the other over her face before reaching for a drink. She thought about trying to call her now ex. Just to check on her as the burn of the scotch hits her throat but then again she doubted Gideon would pick up after the little hissed shouting match the two had gotten into last time she'd tried. Who knew an AI could be so hostile.

Not that she really blamed the computer for being so protective of her captain. No matter how many times she tried to call.

"Director Sharpe?" Garry asks taping on her office door.

"What?" the warn out director groans not really remembering easily the last time she'd had a good night sleep. She couldn't. Her bed was too big, Too cold now it was only her in it.

"The boss says you are to be sent home before you call over at your desk." The agent tells her with a worried look. Ava shakes her head not wanting to leave. "This is nonnegotiable Director Sharpe." Garry adds already fiddling with Ava's time currier to open a portal into her house.

Ava resentfully took the currier from him "I'll be back." She warned pushing her chair away from her desk.

Garry follows her until the portal "Of course Director Sharpe."

Ava rolls her eyes as she accepts the hug he gives her before she steps into the portal from her office into the living room of her too quiet apartment.

Taking a breath of stale air, she heads toward the kitchen and that's when she spots it. A white box that hadn't been sitting on her table the last time she'd visited. She's almost nervous to see what's inside. Might be a bomb or a rattler or something else meant to kill her.

It wasn't.

It was worse than that.

"That little sneak." Ava whispers to the quiet house looking over a quiet large collection of her shirts sitting freshly laundered that Sara insisted she had no idea where they were. Then the punch to the stomach came without need to turn the picture frames over to see the images they held. Yet the worst twist of the knife to her chest was the shoe box waiting under it all.

She expected to find the tattered remains of the gift she'd given Sara not that long ago but what was inside was far worse. A little warn from handling but near preteen in every other way.

Almost as soon as she got over the twist in her chest, she headed toward the bedroom keeping a tight hold on Aviator as she climbed the steps noting as she passed with a twinge at the now empty space on the wall.

As she expected her prize wasn't where she'd left it. Nestled against the pillows where Sara had left it last time she'd stayed over.

"Well, cat." She says to the stuffed animal in her hands as she curled up on the sheets "Seems its just us now."


	7. The After Brakeup Tango 2

Sara had to admit it had been funny watching Charlie and Constantine try to pin one another in their wrestling match. Even if she did lose two of the five bets she'd made with the rest of her team as to who would win the longer the tussle lasted. However, that happiness was short lived come the next morning when a rather irritated Ava Sharpe stormed onto the deck.

"I'm sorry Captain but she seemed to have found a way to get passed my security block." Gideon says more than a lot upset with the act as the portal closes.

"Whatever you might think this ship is still Time Agency property. And as such is unable to have a block on any time agency technology wanting to access it." The Director reminds them her hands clasped behind her back as she stops at the start of the steps up to Sara's office.

"Noted." The Captain answers staying reclined on the leather sofa in her office pouring herself only a half glass of whiskey at the sight of her now ex standing in front of her with a look that mirrored the one she had the very first time the two met. All that was missing really was a gun pointed at her head and it would be a complete copy.

"You have something I want." Ava states her tone as cold as the look in her eyes as they move to the white plush resting across Sara's lap.

"I gave everything back." She answers her hand resting against the alligator's head reflexive. The soft feel of fur under her fingers calming her as she went over the list in her head of everything, she'd told Charlie and Zari to box up the day before. Thanks to Gideon the thing had been able to hold a lot more than it looked.

Her key

Every shirt and time agency blazers she'd once claimed as her own

All the clothes Ava had left in their now only Sara's room on the ship

All the pictures of them together

The note claiming one side of her bed for her girlfriend

Aviator

It should have all been there so why was Ava so upset with her now?

"Mona. Miss Lance. You're still sheltering a fugitive." Ava says all business

Sara's jaw sets "So just like that we're back to the Miss Lance crap?" she spat finishing her drink and pouring another without braking eye contact "Well sorry to say Director but Mona isn't going anywhere with you."

Its Ava's turn to glare her hands still clasped behind her back unmoving.

"What are you going to threaten to take the ship again now too?" Sara asks

"Sara?"

"Everything alright in here?"

Ava turns as Charlie joins them with Zari following close behind her still munching on what was her fourth donut of the afternoon.

"Everything is fine Miss Jiwe." Ava growls her eyes flickering toward the newcomers then going back to Sara. "When you are ready to come to your senses you know where to find us." The agent says curtly tapping the currier on her wrist as she turns away from all of them.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"One thing is sure it as hell wasn't my Ava." Sara answers finishing off her second drink.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Ava hesitated but only for a second before following up on taking off her blazer replacing it on the hanger. "We needed information sir." She defends replacing the rest of her work suite with those blue scrubs she'd been wearing before.

"What you did was risk everything we've worked for." Hank answers

"I got the information we needed sir. The fugitive is with the Legends."

"Yes, and now thanks to you they will be keeping an even closer eye on her and knowing them putting up tighter security on that ship of theirs." her boss reminds her.

"Actually sir the WaveRider is technically ….." she started to say but he holds up his hand to quiet her before turning on his heels grabbing the time currier she'd placed on her desk opening a portal.

Wordlessly the pair walked into it letting it close behind them before heading down the hall one toward his office while the other chose to head toward the cell at the end of the row.

"Nice to see your finally awake." Ava comments seeing her own eyes glaring at her from the other side of the glass.

"Bet you are."

Her clone chuckles at the snarky tone. "I had a talk with your Sara a few minutes ago." She says clasping her hands behind her back as she stands in front of the cell.

"You said you'd leave her out of this if I broke up with her." Ava growled making the other her roll her eyes. "Well guess that makes us a liar then doesn't it Twelve."

If she wasn't currently chained to the wall and still healing from the last round of testing her captors had done on her Ava would have thrown something at the buzzing glass of her holding cell. "My name is Ava." She corrects hating that her voice cracked as she said it.

"So is all of ours Twelve." The clone laughs nodding to each of the black armored clade guards stationed along the corridor. "Keep that back talk up and I'll be coming in there to take that stupid toy you think your hiding."

Ava winced at the threat. How had they found out she'd kept it?

"I'm being incredibly nice to you Twelve so you better improve that attitude of yours or next inspection that cat is mine."


	8. post 4x10

Sara has an arm sling across Mona's shoulders while Charlie is carrying Zari piggyback while Charlie still tried to guilt trip them into doing her share of the chores for the next week before she thinks of forgiving them for leaving her not once but twice during this last mission leaving the boys to follow them all of them rolling their eyes at the grumbling shapeshifter.

"About time you got back."

The team stops at the growled voice not expecting to see Hank Haywood anytime soon. Yet here he was dressed once again in a suite instead of his 'borrowed' police uniform. "Your time is up. Hand over the fugitive."

"No way in hell," Charlie answers dropping Zari back to her feet only for her, not a secret anymore girlfriend to grab hold of her hand before the shifter could take more than a step away from her.

The sound of Hank's cellphone ringing brakes the palpable tension between the two "Haywood." He answers dropping Sara's eyes as he turns away. "What?!" the exclamation making everyone who wasn't Mick, Sara or John jump in surprise. "Dammit lockdown the building and…." He started to order "Then pull…." He changed but again stopped when the voice on the other end of the call started talking again.

"Bring it to the office immediately." He growled his eyes going back toward Charlie then Mona before resting on Sara "Then have it ready in my office there then." He finished snapping the phone closed before the caller could get another word in.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." Hank warns tapping the currier on his wrist. He walks away without another word closing the portal quickly behind himself before anyone could think to follow him.

Seconds later another portal opens this one bring his son onto the time ship instead.

Ray lets out a greeting shot pulling his best friend into a hug that Nate only barley returns his eyes red and tear-stained as he looks around almost as if he was confused as to how he'd gotten onto the ship.

"One thing is sure Nate," Sara says draining the glass of scotch she'd poured herself already working on pouring a refill as her former teammate's eyes found hers. "Your dad is a real piece of work."

"Sara….my Dad is dead." Nate says his voice cracking at the confession.

* * *

The next time Ava's eyes opened it was to the firelight sight of a cave over her head not the too bright lights of her captures torture cell.

"Try not to move." A soft voice warns as a gentle hand rests against her arm for a half second to stop her movement. "You will be having withdrawal from the cocktailed drugs they gave but for now no movement to let your body heal from the beating and the blast of the explosion." Her savior says holding up a canteen to Ava's dry lips.

"Drink."

Ava does gulping the water down like a desert dweller. Well, that at least explains why her last 'testing' session was cut so short. The building she was being held in was blown up. The only question now was by whom and why the hell had they waited so long? She'd been held prisoner there for nearly two weeks.

She'd found out after 'Ava One' (blue scrubs) let slip Sara and the others thought she was now on extended vacation giving her more time to devote to 'reprogramming' Ava instead of pretending to be her.

"Slowly Ava Sharpe." Her companion says more annoyed than truly angry as she takes the canteen away leaving Ava coughing and gasping for air. It's only when her vision clears, and she holds out her hand for the taken water skin that Ava gets a look at just who broke her out of what should have been one of the most secure off sight labs in 4042.

Nyssa Raatko and from the files she'd read from the bure Sara's former lover.

"Given the lengths, you went to to find it with a literal burning building falling down around you I thought I'd save it as well as you." Nyssa informs her digging in something just out of Ava's view.

"I thought they'd destroyed her." Ava admits her eyes stinging in the start of tears as she holds out her hand for the somehow only slightly burnt cat.

"They almost succeeded." Nyssa answered wanting to ask why the toy feline held such an interest but chose to hold her tongue for now watching her Ta-er al-Sahfer new love snuggle the smoking cat as she settled back against the bedroll Nyssa made for her.

"Thank you. For saving her."

Nyssa nodded again not completely understanding the appeal of the sabretooth the other woman was cradling like a lifeline. "Rest Ava Sharpe. You will need it."


End file.
